Mixed Social Statuses
by gracygirl
Summary: Emmett, Alice and Bella have been boarding buddies for all their lives. When three new, under-privileged students join their school and they reach out to help, will both parties ever find the perfect one?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Winter Break

Emmett, Alice and Bella have been boarding buddies for all their lives. When three new, under-privileged students join their school and they reach out to help, will both parties ever find the perfect one?

I NEVER WRITE THESE REALLY PLOTLESS STORIES, THIS WAS ALL FOR MY ENJOYMENT TO SEE HOW POINTLESS AND CLICHÉ I CAN MAKE THIS!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN MEYER'S TWILIGHT'S PLOT NOR CHARACTERS, ANY OC CHARACTERS AND THIS PLOT IS MINE! THANK YOU!

PS! If is around stars, that means they are talking in Italian.

ALICE'S POV

We were coming back from our winter break that day, when I first say him, he was different than anyone here at this school my parents thought be fun to send me to. Not really, at least I had Emmett and Bella. They were the best friends, a girl could ask for. Emmett was the big, goofy brother I never had, and Bella kept both of us calm. We three had dorms, next to each other. Bella and I shared one, and Emmett had one to himself. Each dorm room was state of the art, being able to accommodate for up to three people, with one large bedroom, and two bathrooms. There also was a closed in living space. Bella, Emmett and I had just spent the vacation together on one of Emmett's family islands in the Bahamas. It was glorious. We sped toward the school, I of course was in my Porsche, which in the truck contained my shopping bags from my spree. Bella followed behind me on her favorite Ducati bike (Superbike 1199 Panigale R, in black). Emmett was riding in his chick-magnet Range Rover (2013 Range Rover in black). We chose to drive our less 'showy' cars to school. We pulled up into the golden three's parking spot. At school, we were dubbed as the 'golden three' being the richest and most eligible bachelor/bachelorettes in the school, we were maybe also the hottest, we were at the top. Daddy's workers opened the doors for me. "Thank you," did I forget to mention he was the owner of the school, and several other boarding schools, along with some of the largest shopping centers. The parking lot was deadly silent, guys looked at use with lust and want and girls looked at Emmett with the same looks. Then we heard a rattling of an old pickup (Bella's Famous Truck) pull into the school lot, following was at least a three year old Volvo. Lame. "Did you know we were getting scholarships today Alice?" Emmett asked me, as Bella and he joined me. "No, he never mentioned it," weird, he told me almost everything, trying to get me interested in taking the school when I get older. The three got out of the vehicles, all silent. It was crowded, all around them, but we slowly pushed through, there were two guys and a girl, they were attractive, to say the least. They were strangely out of place. "Hey, you got the wrong place, the public school is like 100 blocks away!" a jock said, insulting the people, the crowd started to laugh and point at them.

BELLA'S POV

I didn't understand why they'd laugh, people could be so mean sometimes. We pushed through the crowd and up towards the front, people parting as we walked through, tugging at the person next to them, to point at us. "Quite now!" I cried out, and everyone hushed, I smiled walking up to them, "Everyone to your dorms, now please." Everyone quickly moved, obeying my wishes. "Sorry, they can be so ever rude!" I told them, smiling softly at them, even if it was fake. "That's okay," a blonde boy said, smiling at us, "allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the Cullens, I am Jasper, this is my twin Rosalie and our older brother, Edward," and that's when I noticed the hot mess in the auburn hair. He looked frustrated for some reason. "Cullen! Daddy did mention you, I though you'd be richer, from the way he talked about your father," Alice said, smiling, "oh, yeah. I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice, if you will." "Hey, I'm Emmett McCarthy," Emmett laughed, they looked slightly intimated. "And of course, I am Isabella Swan, but I rather go by Bella," I told them. They smiled, but I didn't smile back, I was dubbed as the ice-cube of the golden. "We are the golden three of the school! My daddy owns it, of course!" Alice said, she could be quite snotty sometimes to people she hadn't met yet. "My father owns sporting stores and my mother owns a high end firm," Emmett said, then looking over at me. "I rather not disclose what my father does," I said. "Yeah Bell, that's cause he sits on his throne all of the time," Emmett chimed, "Bella's dad is a king!" Their jaws dropped. "So, that means, Bella is a princess?" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded. "Of course, you silly girl!" Alice laughed. "Shall we bring them in?" I asked, not waiting to discuss a lot more. "We can help you with your luggage, we must arrange you to stay with us! If so, you each get your own bedroom!" Alice said, grabbing Rosalie's hand. *What are you doing?* I hissed. "Being friendly! Come on! Maybe later, we can go out for dinner together, maybe that new sushi place down the street!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyeballs, she never was this nice, there had to be an alternative reason behind this! Rosalie and Alice were talking and laughing, while Jasper and Emmett where discussing something about sports. It left Edward and I alone, "hey," he said, must've wanted to start up a conversation. "Hi," I said softly. He was handsome, but I couldn't get to close, I was to be wed to Prince James, a boy, I completely hated. Even though we weren't married yet, he acted like it. "So, how long have you known Alice and Emmett?" Edward asked. "Um, since kindergarten, they protected me from James," I muttered, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Isabella, I am your husband! Obey what I say, idiot!" James said viciously, even if we were only in kindergarten. He pushed me towards what he wanted. "Hey! You shouldn't push girls around!" I heard a boy's voice say, as he pushed me towards the homework. "Yeah, James! That's not nice!" A pixie like girl chimed, coming up to hug me. "James, leave the girl alone, she's not your slave," the boy, who later I learned was Emmett, said before pushing James back. "Not yet," James said, getting up from the ground and stalking off, to himself. "I'm Alice and this is Emmett, we are going to be such good friends.

After that incident, we did become good, no, great friends, just like Alice said. "Cool, that's a long time then, I've only known them since I was 14," Edward said, smiling at me. "But I thought you guys were siblings," I said, softly. "Technically, we are, I was adopted though," Edward said. "Oh, what happened to your parents, if you don't mind telling me," I asked. "My mother died at my birth, and my father wasn't the nicest," like James, "and drank himself to death one night." "Oh, that sucks," I said, I rarely didn't use slang terms, because of James. "Yeah, it did," Edward said, "so, you're a princess? What country?" "Oh, yeah, Italy [OKAY! I DIDN'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE A KING OR NOT, BUT PRETEND IF THEY DON'T AND CHARLIE IS THE KING RIGHT NOW!]" I told him, I just wanted to get to my dorm and never come out. "Italy, wow," Edward breathed. I tugged on my sleeves. "Bella!" I heard a girl cry out to me, running up to me. "Hey, Angela!" I said, softly, she was such a sweet girl. "Hi, Bella! Where did you go this break?" she asked. "Oh, some I spent with my father, but most of the item was with Emmett and Alice on Emmett's family's newest island. What about you?" I asked, Angela was one of my many cousins. "Oh! We went to England! But it's so good to be back in the USA!" Angela said happily. "That sounds so much fun! Did you visit your grandmother?"I asked, her grandmother was such a doll. "Yep! She said to say hi! Oh," she looked down at her watch, "I need to go, I'm meeting up with Ben for breakfast!" I smiled, they would be a cute couple. We quickly said goodbye. "Wait! Angela! Are you two dating now?" Alice asked. "Nope," she said sadly before leaving. "Brother bear, I win! You have to dress up like a girl tomorrow!" Alice said, the Cullen family stared at them. I shook my head at the stupidity. "Seriously, Bella, where were you at the beginning of winter break?" Alice asked, clearly seeing through my lie. "No where," I said, I would be in so much trouble with James. "Bella, don't lie," Alice said. "Yes, Isabella, don't lie, tell me, where were you at the beginning of break," I heard a vicious voice hiss, James. I shuttered. "Oh, like I said, I was with my dad, James, let's go and talk alone, okay?" I said, not wanting him to take his anger out on them. James nodded and grasped my wrist tightly, pulling me away from them.

AN: My computer broke, so sorry, I had to write this on my iPad and it only has spell check! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AN: OKAY PEOPLE, CHAPTER 2. AGAIN, I WAS SURPRISED THAT PEOPLE EVEN DECIDED TO READ THIS...IT'S JUST SOMETHING FOR FUN YOU COULD SAY... THIS WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE PUBLISHED...IT JUST WAS FOR FUN AND I REALLY DIDN'T BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY READ IT, BUT THEN...YOU DID, SO I'M BACK FOR MORE! Enjoy, and I don't own the Twilight Saga, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Last Time on 'Mixed Social Statuses'

"Bella, don't lie," Alice said. "Yes, Isabella, don't lie, tell me, where were you at the beginning of break," I heard a vicious voice hiss, James. I shuttered. "Oh, like I said, I was with my dad, James, let's go and talk alone, okay?" I said, not wanting him to take his anger out on them. James nodded and grasped my wrist tightly, pulling me away from them.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

James dragged me into the school, his hand clamped tightly onto my wrist, it was so tight, starting to cut off my circulation to my hand. "So, my little slut, where the hell where you," he hissed. "I-I told y-you, I w-was with my f-father," I stuttered, I was practically shaking. "No, no, no, you weren't you father, said you weren't home," he said, his eyes flashed with anger, I quickly tried to talk, but James' hand whipped across my face, before I could say anything. "Don't you dare lie to me again, whore," he said, stalking off. I slid down, against the wall, closing my eyes and burying my head in my hands, and just exhaled loudly, I really didn't like James, I hated him, but I didn't know how to get out of the engagement, especially since, it was made, before I was born.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I didn't like that James person at ALL! "Who was he?" I asked Alice and Emmett. They exchanged sad looks, "Bella's fiancé," Alice said sadly, Emmett growled. Fiancé? She seemed to young, and she seemed like she didn't like James either. "Not by choice, though," Emmett hissed. Alice just frowned. "Not by choice?" Jasper asked, breaking the brief silence. "Arranged from birth, she absolutely despises the man," Alice explained, sadly, she clearly didn't want Bella to marry him either. "He's a fucking pig," Emmett hissed. He looked clearly pissed. "Emmett, language, you know Bella don't like it when you swear," Alice chimed, reminding me of Esme, "oh, well, let's get you to the office and then to the dorms." We nodded and we quickly walked into the school. The school was very classy, and elegant. We walked into the office, and with a few bats of an eyeball from Alice, we got to share a dorm together, us boys together, and Rosalie was with Alice and Bella. After a brief meeting with the head dean, we were making our way to the dorm. We all notice a ball at the end of the hall. Alice dashed up to the person, and we all saw it was Bella.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Bella? Bella!" Alice exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. "What happened, Bella? What did he do?" Alice asked. I slowly raise my head, turning it to the side. Alice took my head into her hand. "Dear God," she said sadly. "What the fuck?" Emmett exclaimed as he came over to us. I flinched, "sorry Bells," Emmett said. "Let's get you back," Emmett said, pulling me into his arms and lifting me up. I buried my face into his chest and started to cry. "Emmett, I'm scared," I whispered, not really caring I was crying front of the Cullens. "Why? What did he do?" Emmett said, sadly, pity filled his voice. "I don't want to marry him!" I cried, soaking his shirt with my tears. "I know, we're trying, everyday, don't give up, we won't let you marry him," Emmett told me, determined. The Cullens were talking to themselves. We quickly got back to the dorm, everyone came into Alice's and I's dorm. Emmett set me on a big, fluffy chair. Alice quickly got me a pack of ice we kept on hand, she handed it over to me and I placed it over my bruise that was forming. Edward brought a leg rest over to me and sat on it. "What happened?" he asked, softly, trying not to scare me. I shook my head, not wanting to explain it. "Bella, it's okay," he said as he softly touched the ice and pulled it away.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I really don't like cliffhangers that much, but, it always pops up in the end of my chapters. I should have some one-shots posted this weekend! Thanks for reading! :) I should also have chapter 3 up either tonight or tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh! And I mostly was listening to 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and 'Falling Slowly' by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Twilight Saga'!

* * *

Previously on Mixed Social Statutes

Edward brought a leg rest over to me and sat on it. "What happened?" he asked, softly, trying not to scare me. I shook my head, not wanting to explain it. "Bella, it's okay," he said as he softly touched the ice and pulled it away.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I pulled up a foot rest up to Bella. "What happened?" I asked, trying my hardest not to scare her. She shook her, head, I frowned, who would hurt a girl, let alone Bella, she was beautiful. "Bella, it's okay," I told her as I pulled the bag of ice away and gasped at the sight. It was horrible, some had slapped her, hard. "Bella, who did this?" I whispered, taking her head into my hands, slowly and softly appraising the damage, this monster did. "No one, I-I just feel, that's all," she lied and I could tell it just as it left her mouth. "Bella, what really happened?" I asked her, looking directly into her eyes. She looked down, and then looked me back in the eyes. "Edward, please, can we not talk about this?" she asked, sadly. With just that look, I couldn't say no, no matter how hard, I could've tried. I was already was falling for a girl, no, princess, and it's only been one day, but I still was falling for her. "Sure, but we are discussing this soon," I said, and she numbly nodded. Then she did what I didn't expect at all, she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you," she whispered, and I couldn't move, except to wrap my arms around her. "Don't mention it, Bella," I told her. I felt her smile into my shirt. "Getting comfy Bells?" Emmett joked, coming into the room with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. We backed away from each other, I hadn't even noticed they weren't in the room with us. "Wait, Bells? You actually smiling?" Emmett exclaimed, moving over to us. "Yes, Emmett, I am smiling!" Bella laughed, it sounded so sweet, almost like bells. "Okay, since we are all kinda settled in, we should go eat, I'm hungry," Alice said, smiling at us all, it was a picture-perfect moment, that I wished I could've stayed in forever. Bella nodded and got up, she grabbed my hand, her eyes were twinkling. "So, sushi?" Alice suggested. "Sure," Bella shrugged.

* * *

EMMETT'S POV

Bella looked so happy, I wished she'd be like that, forever, but I knew, it would be hard. "Girls, you can take Alice's car, guys we can ride my jeep," I told everyone, "and Bells, I'm paying." "No you aren't!" Bella exclaimed, I knew just how to push on my lil sister's buttons. "Oh, yes, I am," I said, as we made our way out of the dorm and outside, via the door at the end of the hall. "Hoy no, oso!" Bella replied, I raised my eyebrow, I didn't understand Spanish that well. "Wait, did you call me 'bear'?" I asked, recognizing the 'oso' part of her sentence. "Si, señor," Bella said, with a wink. "You suck, Miss. Swan, you suck," I laughed, as we neared our beloved cars. "Suck what, Emmett?" Bella demanded, her eyes flashed anger and annoyance. I backed away, slowly, "in the truck, in the truck," I yelled, running to the jeep, Jasper and Edward followed behind. I quickly locked the doors, and rolled my window down a crack, "Edward!" I yelled. Bella looked confused for a second and then she started to run at the jeep, my cue to go. "Emmett, you do realize, Bella can always get you at the restaurant?" Jasper asked. Then I hatched a clever plan, we weren't going to the restaurant. "That's why we aren't going to the same place as the girls, we get burgers instead of fish, we are real men tonight!" I boomed, as I drove to a place, the girls would never go to, a strip club! I sped off, towards the nearest one and we quickly made our way in. "You took us to a strip club?" Edward asked, amused. "Yeppers, the girls will never find us here!" I exclaimed, as we got a table. "Good thing, we all are 18 already!" I said, with a smile, as we looked over the menu. "A strip club, Emmett?" Alice asked. I looked up to see Rosalie, but no Bella. "Bella will get here in a sec," Rosalie said. "Wait, how did you know we were here?" I asked, amazed that they had found us. "I have a GPS tracker on your phone," Alice said with a laugh, the smile on my face disappeared. She knew where I was all the time? "So, yes, I know you spent over an hour in that Hello Kitty store, when you said you were going to that one sport store," Alice giggled, I felt my face burning up, and buried it into my hands. The rest of them kept on laughing. "Bella! Over here!" I heard Alice yell. I looked up, to see Bella coming to join us. "A strip joint?" Bella asked, with her eyebrow raised. "Of course, we are talking about Emmett, remember his last obsession!" Alice laughed. "Oh yeah, Backstreet Boys, that was so funny," Bella laughed, as we made space at the large booth. A server came up to us, in a skimpy bikini. "Hey, what can I get you guys?" she asked, looking directly at Bella, she rested her hand on Bella's shoulder, making Bella's face go pink, oh sweet revenge! "I'll take a cheeseburger!" Jasper said, "a bit rare, if that's okay?" The girl nodded, but still was looking at Bella. "Salad please," Rosalie said. "Make that two," Alice chimed, they smiled at each other. "I'll take the lamb chop," Edward said, but still, she was looking at Bells. "I'll take the king burger!" I laughed, I mostly picked the first thing I saw. "What about you doll?" she asked Bella, her face went even redder! "Um, the lasagna, please," Bella said, she was so embarrassed. "Of course, anything for you," the girl said, sweetly, "Oh, yeah, my name is Bree, and you are?" "Bella," she said, with a blush. Bree winked as she walked away. "Bella got an admirer!" I said, in a sing-songy-voice. We sat, chatting about different things, it was a sweet moment. "What do we want to do for spring break?" Alice asked with a smile. "Oh! Let's go to Brazil?" I said, with a wider grin. "That's months away, isn't it?" Jasper asked. Even though we had only know each other for only a day, I felt like I had knew them for years. "Yeah, got to be prepared. So you coming?" I told them. "Sure, might as well," Edward said. "What 'bout you Alice?" I asked, I was already so excited, even if it wasn't for months. "Of course, Bella you in?" Alice replied. Bella's smile disappeared, "Sorry, I can't."

* * *

Thanks for all those who review! If you're a member, I have sent you a little message! :) If you were the one guest, thanks! :) I don't know when I'll update next, maybe tomorrow? If all goes planned right! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my name is Margerete, I'm Grace's older sister.

I'm am truly sorry this hasn't been updated for awhile. Grace is going through a really hard time, I mean she's acting worse than Bella in NM, her boyfriend ran away last month, she had the last contact with him, through a letter, and we haven't been able to find him yet. Grace will not eat, sleep not talk, she just stares at the wall in my bedroom, she can't bare to go back into her's because he used to hang with her in there. We can barely even get her to do anything, not even write, which she used to do with him.

I will be trying to write the story on my own account, until she is able to get through this mess. My account is MargereteM97.

Please Pray for Her,

Margerete M.


End file.
